BOUND
by Wanda Scarlet
Summary: A beira da morte no meio do gelo, uma pessoa é salva por um protetor de Athena. Mas será que esses dois estarão a salvo debaixo do mesmo teto? Um romance com o cavaleiro de cisne. Agora é o Hyoga que está nas minhas garras....
1. A calma

****

**_Prefácio:_**

****_Um antigo conto diz que ao norte, onde o inverno é tão rigoroso quanto as pessoas que resistem a ele, existe as duas coisas mais preciosas da vida: um coração de chumbo e uma andorinha morta._

****

**Capítulo Um**

**"A calma"**

**(_Wanda__ Scarlet_)**

** Os olhos estavam em chamas, sentia-os quentes e ardendo. Foi a primeira coisa que notou ao perceber-se viva, mas infelizmente era a coisa mais clara que conseguia perceber em si. Não sabia sequer se estava deitada ou sentada. A mente parecia embaçada como sua visão por causa do calor que sentia envolvê-la, e esse era o único sentido que ainda enviava alguma informação ao cérebro embora confusa e distorcida.**

** Não sentia dor, então não estava no inferno. No céu tão pouco estaria já que era uma alma condenada pelos deuses. Só podia estar viva. Mas os indícios de que ainda existia em algum lugar eram tão vagos que ficava difícil crer nisso.**

** "Estou tão cansada..." pensou antes de sua mente ser tragada pela escuridão que envolvia os sonos sem sonhos.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Luz.**

** Aos poucos foi inundando-se de luz. Seus olhos abriam-se tão lentamente quanto sua mente para o mundo ao redor. Devagar, começava a perceber sons, não os distinguia, mas os percebia, sabia que estavam lá. Também começava a perceber-se, sentia seu corpo aos poucos. Estava em algum lugar!**

** Algum tempo depois, um tempo que tanto podia ser um minuto quanto uma hora, encontrava-se inteiramente desperta afinal. Ficava quieta, sem mover-se tentando situar-se no tempo e no espaço.**

** Aparentemente, estava viva.**

** Deitada em uma cama desconhecida em um quarto desconhecido.**

** Embora não tivesse muita certeza do tempo, ainda era dia pois o quarto encontrava-se iluminado pela luz clara que atravessava os vidros da única janela do cômodo.**

** "Um quarto de cabana, sem dúvida..." pensou analisando os poucos móveis e as paredes "Mas cabana de quem? Ou melhor, como vim parar aqui?"**

** Vasculhou a memória em busca das lembranças mais recentes.**

** "Eu estava fugindo, fugindo na neve... Ventava muito e sentia frio... Havia neve até onde a vista alcançava..." e acabavam-se aí as lembranças, acabavam-se no branco infinito da neve e da certeza de que precisava fugir.**

** Sentou-se na cama e só então notou que vestia roupas estranhas. Uma camisola de um tecido bem grosso e macio, mas ainda assim era uma roupa estranha. Onde estavam as suas roupas? Quando trocara-se?**

** Puxou o pesado cobertor até o pescoço e encolheu-se na cama abraçando as próprias pernas dobradas. Apoiando o queixo sobre os joelhos encobertos pôs a mente pra trabalhar.**

** Sentia-se perdida, e isso dava-lhe uma sensação de segurança. Será que conseguira fugir daquilo? O sentimento de preocupação que não a deixara nos últimos meses começava a voltar. O quanto conseguira ir longe? Pensar que estava perdida fazia com que sentisse que estava a salvo, mas por quanto tempo? Como viera parar ali?**

** O barulho de passos sobre o assoalho pegou-a de surpresa e interrompeu qualquer pensamento. Alguém aproximava-se do quarto. E antes que pudesse conjecturar qualquer coisa, a porta foi aberta revelando alguém.**

** Com os olhos muito abertos encarou o rapaz parado na entrada do aposento. Nunca o vira antes!**

** - Já acordou! – disse ele com um tom de surpresa, e completou mais suavemente – Isso é bom...**

** A moça nada falou, apenas continuou a encará-lo. Então a expressão no rosto do jovem tornou-se leve, os olhos transmitindo uma calma que jamais havia visto.**

** - Consegue falar? – perguntou ele estranhando o silêncio contínuo dela.**

** Após alguns instantes ela murmurou um "Sim" quase inaudível. Foi aí que percebera que estava fraca, sua voz não tinha força alguma e dizer apenas uma palavra tornara-se difícil. Não sentia-se muito bem e não sabia se era por estar diante do estranho ou porque estava doente.**

** - O seu "sim" pareceu mais um não. – observou ele sorrindo encantadoramente – Ainda deve estar fraca por causa da febre...**

** Devagar ele aproximou-se da cama. Tocou de leve a fronte do rosto da moça com as costas da mão.**

** - Normal. O pior já passou.**

** - Onde... onde estou? – murmurou ela baixinho depois que ele recolheu a mão, a voz saía com dificuldade.**

** - Está a salvo da tempestade. Esta é minha cabana, ela fica na floresta a leste da vila. – fez uma pausa antes de perguntar calmamente – Lembra-se de ter entrado na floresta?**

** A moça moveu a cabeça negativamente, desistira de tentar falar.**

** - Entendo – colocou a mão no ombro dela e cuidadosamente a fez deitar-se – Você passou por momentos difíceis, descanse. Não se preocupe com nada, cuidarei de você.**

** Ajeitou melhor o cobertor para aquecê-la.**

** - Durma agora, conversaremos mais tarde quando estiver em condições...**

** A garota fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e respirou profundamente, quando voltou a abri-los transmitiam muito cansaço. O rapaz deu-lhe as costas e caminhou até a porta. Antes que ele desaparecesse, ou que ela caísse no sono, perguntou com a voz fraca:**

** - Como...se...chama?**

** Ele virou-se e respondeu:**

** - Alexei. – olhou-a com suavidade e acrescentou – Mas pode me chamar de Hyoga.**

** - Obrigada... Hyoga. – agradeceu com o último fio de voz que possuía antes de ser engolida pela escuridão de mais um sono sem sonhos. A última coisa que lembra de ter visto foi um par de olhos azuis que transmitiam uma calma que ela jamais havia visto.**

**(_Wanda__ Scarlet_)**

**Nota da autora: **_Começo confuso não é? Não se preocupe, conseguirei desconfundir aos poucos mais para frente. Essa fic será um romance com o cavaleiro de bronze por quem eu tenho uma pequena queda (pra não dizer um tombo!). Vou tentar mostrar a história mais do ponto de vista da moça do que dele. Trata-se de uma personagem original criada por mim, por isso, qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou de animes é pura coincidência!_

_Obrigada por ler!_

_Beijos_


	2. A tranquilidade

**Capítulo Dois**

**"A tranquilidade"**

**(_Wanda__ Scarlet_)**

** Acordou de noite. O quarto estava mergulhado na penumbra. Sobre a pequena mesa ao lado da porta brilhava a luz de uma vela já pela metade, indicando que havia passado muitas horas acesa. Devia ser tarde àquela hora.**

** Sentia-se melhor, menos cansada pelo menos embora ainda estivesse meio fraca. O rapaz tinha razão, precisava de descanso para recuperar-se.**

** Sentada na cama começou a colocar os pensamentos em ordem...**

** Há alguns meses morava na vila numa região gelada de difícil acesso e próxima das montanhas do norte. Vivia sozinha e não tinha ninguém, já estava acostumada com isolamento e não teve problemas com o fato de estar entregue à própria sorte. Mas não era só isso, além de sozinha ela era uma fugitiva! Cometera um crime que amaldiçoara sua alma e a desonrara para sempre. Jamais voltaria a ser a pessoa que fora.**

** Ações têm conseqüências, e as suas não escapavam à regra. Havia pessoas a sua procura para fazê-la pagar pelo crime, era caçada! Fugira para aquela vila pensando que estaria a salvo, mas em pouco tempo descobrira que seus perseguidores a seguiram, estava para ser descoberta...**

** Precisara sair no meio da noite escondida de todos, durante uma tempestade que encobriria seus rastros na neve, mas o frio vindo das montanhas era maior do que previra. Acabara sucumbindo em meio ao gelo. Pensara que havia chegado seu fim antes de tudo tornar-se apenas escuridão diante de seus olhos. Mas agora estava ali, viva, em uma cabana na floresta sendo cuidada por um rapaz chamado Hyoga.**

** - Hyoga... – falou para si mesma como se considerasse o som da palavra – Um nome interessante...**

** "...e olhos mais interessantes ainda..." completou em pensamento. A lembrança da calma naqueles olhos tanto a intrigando quanto a agradando. "Pare de pensar em coisas inúteis!" recriminou-se mentalmente. E daí que os olhos azuis do rapaz eram calmos ou bonitos? Estava viva! E enquanto vivesse precisava pensar somente numa coisa: fugir! Não importando para onde, precisava fugir até o fim do mundo onde não pudesse ser encontrada!**

** Cobriu o rosto com as mãos, desiludida com sua situação. Que tipo de vida escolhera para viver? O que fizera com seu futuro? Teria um futuro? Eram perguntas que tanto a entristeciam quanto a confundiam, já nem lembrava-se mais porque tivera que ser assim, não lembrava-se mais dos motivos pelos quais complicara tanto sua vida em tão pouco tempo. "O que será de mim?" foi o último pensamento que lhe ocorreu antes de ouvi-lo.**

** - Sente-se bem?**

** Levantou o rosto imediatamente ao escutar a voz suave. Quando ele entrara? Como não percebera? Desde quando ele... Mas em vez de fazer esse tipo de pergunta limitou-se a respondê-lo. Aliviou a expressão em seu rosto e sorriu de leve para o rapaz.**

** - Estou bem.**

** - Que bom...**

** Só então ela percebeu que ele trazia algo entre as mãos. Caminhou até a cama e estendeu-lhe uma xícara fumegante.**

** - Tome, vai ajudá-la a recuperar suas forças.**

** - Obrigada. – agradeceu timidamente pegando a xícara e fazendo como ele dissera. O que quer que aquela bebida fosse, tinha um gosto muito bom!**

** - É um chá de raízes, dá energia e aquece o sangue no frio. – falou ele como se respondesse aos seus pensamentos.**

** - É muito bom! – elogiou ela.**

** - Seu corpo entrou em choque por causa do frio e passou a noite toda em febre depois que eu trouxe você para cá.**

** - Há quanto tempo estou aqui?**

** Ele olhou-a de um jeito estranho e depois respondeu:**

** - Passou quase dois dias desacordada. – e completou calmamente tentando tranqüilizá-la – Não se preocupe com o tempo agora, você precisa se recuperar.**

** Baixou os olhos para a xícara que tinha entre suas mãos, sentia-se incomodada. "Dois dias desacordada? Então eles já poderiam ter..."**

** - Já falei, não se preocupe com nada. Cuidarei de você. – falou ele pegando-a de surpresa, vira a expressão triste no rosto da moça e quis ajudá-la.**

** - Eu... obrigada mais uma vez. – sorriu para o rapaz.**

** "Não sinto perigo, apenas tranqüilidade. Acho que não preciso mesmo me preocupar... pelo menos não agora."**

** - Ainda não sei como devo chamá-la. – interrompeu os pensamentos dela – Qual é seu nome?**

** - Eu... – seria seguro dizer o seu nome? - ...meu nome é Aska. – revelou por fim. Sentia-se segura com ele, talvez não houvesse problema em dizer seu nome, além do mais, estava cuidando dela, pelo menos devia isso a ele!**

** - Aska... existe alguém que você queira avisar? Alguém na vila que esteja preocupado com você?**

** O rosto dela tornou-se sombrio.**

** - Não, não tem ninguém. Eu sou sozinha... – falou baixinho.**

** - Entendo... – sabia como era sentir-se desse jeito por isso resolveu mudar de assunto – O que fazia na floresta no meio de uma tempestade como aquela? Você poderia ter morrido, sabia?**

** - Creio que ainda não há lugar para mim no mundo dos mortos. – disse como para si mesma e continuou mais claramente – Eu deixava a vila, a tempestade me pegou no caminho. – mentiu respondendo à pergunta dele. Não podia dizer que era uma fugitiva!**

** - Sei... – disse enigmático e completou em tom normal – De qualquer forma era muito perigoso, deveria ter voltado para a vila assim que viu a tempestade começar!**

** - É... Mas você também estava lá. O que fazia no meio da tempestade? Como me encontrou e sobreviveu àquilo? – estava intrigada, e queria mudar de assunto ao mesmo tempo. Como ele não sucumbira à tempestade também?**

** - Eu estava voltando para cá, encontrei você no caminho e a trouxe. Além do mais, estou acostumado com essas tempestades e temperaturas muito baixas. – respondeu simplesmente como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo ajudar pessoas no meio de uma tempestade de neve com temperaturas abaixo de 30 graus negativos!**

** - Então você é dessa região?**

** - Não. Sou de um lugar mais ao norte, próximo ao mar congelado do Ártico. Venho para cá de vez em quando.**

** - Sua família mora aqui?**

** Balançou a cabeça negativamente.**

** - Sou sozinho também.**

** - Então por que...**

** - Venho para cá, pois esta é a vila mais próxima que possui algo de que preciso. – disse sem esperar que ela terminasse a pergunta do por que vinha para aquela região.**

** - Comida?**

** - Não... Rosas.**

** - Rosas! – surpreendeu-se ela. "Por que alguém precisaria de rosas em uma região tão fria?" Olhou-o de cima a baixo analisando-o e tentando ver se descobria porque um rapaz bonito e forte daqueles precisaria de rosas. Resolveu que perguntar isso seria muita ousadia de sua parte e ficou calada.**

** - Durma mais essa noite. – delicadamente tomou a xícara das mãos dela – Amanhã cedo já irá sentir-se recuperada por completo.**

** - Nem sei como te agradecer por tudo. Você salvou minha vida! – disse fitando-o sinceramente agradecida de todo o coração pelo que ele fez e vem fazendo cuidando dela.**

** - Ficar boa já é agradecimento suficiente. – disse sorrindo com aqueles mesmos olhos calmos que davam-lhe tanta tranqüilidade.**

** Hyoga deu-lhe as costas e dirigiu-se para a porta. Antes de sair virou-se com um último sorriso e falou:**

** - Se precisar de qualquer coisa é só chamar meu nome, virei imediatamente. – fitou diretamente os olhos dela – Boa noite...Aska. – e saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.**

** O jeito como ele disse seu nome arrepiou-a. Como ele era encantador!**

** O que os deuses pretendiam permitindo que um anjo desses cuidasse dela? Acreditava não ser mais digna desse tipo de privilégio, o privilégio da vida e da tranqüilidade que experimentava na presença dele. "Loiro, olhos azuis e pura bondade. Parece um anjo mesmo!"**

** Adormeceu pouco depois para seu primeiro sono repleto de sonhos, o primeiro em muito tempo! Sonhou com um adorável anjo de cabelos dourados e os olhos azuis mais calmos que jamais vira transmitindo-lhe uma grande tranqüilidade.**

**(_Wanda__ Scarlet_)**

**Nota da autora: **_Claro que ela tinha que mostrar que ficou meio caidinha por ele! Mas ainda é pouco pra fazer os dois se beijarem. Essa fic acho que será um pouco longa (pelo menos meus planos incluem seis capítulos inicialmente), depois eu vejo que rumo a história toma. A Aska tem um passado misterioso ainda, né! Sei que isso é meio clichê, mas o mistério aqui não será ela e sim o Cisne. Nos meus dedos esse loirinho guarda muitas surpresas daqui pra frente, darei uma préviazinha no próximo capítulo._

_Beijos pra todos._

_Obrigada por ler!_


	3. O choque

**Capítulo Três**

**"O choque"**

**(_Wanda__ Scarlet_)**

** Abriu os olhos de repente. Algo a acordara. Sobre a mesa, a vela da noite anterior jazia totalmente queimada. Pela primeira vez sentou-se na beirada da cama apoiando os pés no chão frio de madeira. **

** Uma espécie de choque percorreu seu corpo todo a assustando e fazendo com que imediatamente levantasse os pés. "Droga de chão frio!" praguejou em pensamento. Novamente apoiou seus pés no chão sentindo aquele estremecimento elétrico atingindo cada célula sua. Fechou os olhos e esperou até que acostumasse com o frio presente na madeira do chão. E aos poucos aquela sensação foi diminuindo de intensidade até que desapareceu.**

** Levantou com cuidado pondo-se de pé e observou que havia pouca claridade no quarto. Olhou para a janela e viu que o dia não estava tão claro. Será que era dia? No norte as noites costumavam ser longas e claras, talvez fosse esse o caso. Mas sendo dia ou noite, precisava levantar-se de qualquer jeito! Uma sensação estranha a acordara e mantinha-se um pouco em alerta.**

** Queria sair do quarto, mas sabia que precisava de alguma cobertura. Estava muito frio. Seu olhar foi atraído para um tecido dobrado sobre a mesa. Caminhou até lá e tomou-o entre as mãos, era macio embora estivesse um pouco gelado.**

** "Uma manta fria? Isso nunca foi problema pra mim..." falou mentalmente enquanto fechava os olhos e concentrava-se "Acho que já tenho forças para fazer pelo menos isso". E aos poucos o tecido começou a esquentar entre suas mãos até que estivesse em uma temperatura agradável.**

** Quando abriu os olhos sentia-se um pouco cansada. "Parece que ainda não estou forte o suficiente. Só de queimar um pouco do meu cosmo eu já sinto cansaço!"**

** Jogou a manta sobre os ombros e enrolou-se bem nela aproveitando o calor gostoso que esta agora transmitia-lhe. "Assim está melhor..."**

** Ela abriu a porta e saiu do quarto, queria andar nem que fosse alguns passos dentro da cabana. Precisava sentir suas forças retornando, em breve partiria...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Pensou que fora somente impressão sua, mas não era. Realmente sentira um cosmo queimar com pouca força na direção da cabana. Só podia ser ela...**

** Olhando em volta percebeu que talvez aquela tempestade piorasse um pouco mais dali para frente. Precisava parar o trabalho. Embora conseguisse continuá-lo sem problemas, a moça estranharia sua ausência em meio a uma nevasca tão ruim como aquela.**

** "Ela pode desconfiar e então fugir"**

** E começou a andar em direção a entrada da cabana pensando em como aquele sentimento de tristeza pela simples possibilidade de não a ver mais o afetava. Achava que estava começando a se afeiçoar demais à moça.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Fazia algum tempo que percebera a tempestade do lado de fora piorar. Estava preocupada com Hyoga. Não o encontrara ali dentro e esperara seu retorno, mas ele estava demorando demais enquanto o tempo em volta da cabana ficava realmente ruim.**

** Apesar de ter lhe dito estar acostumado com temperaturas piores do que as daquela região, o frio não era a única coisa a se temer em uma nevasca. E aquele tempo horrível ganhava cada vez mais força, podia ouvir o barulho do vento soprando do lado de fora.**

** Foi junto com uma rajada fria de vento que ele finalmente chegou. Ao fechar a porta atrás de si trancou lá fora o som tenebroso da tempestade.**

** A moça sorriu e suspirou aliviada por vê-lo de volta e a salvo. Sem perceber, deixou seu olhar perder-se no azul dos olhos dele até que o rapaz interrompeu o contato visual para tirar o casaco. Recriminou-se pelo lapso mental e voltou a olhar para o fogo da lareira a sua frente como fizera durante todo o tempo em que ficara sentada no chão esperando-o.**

** - Você não precisa do calor das cobertas? Está tudo bem você estar aqui, fora do quarto? – era ele perguntando de pé as suas costas.**

**Nunca conseguia ouvi-lo movimentar-se e sempre era pega de surpresa com a presença do rapaz tão perto.**

**- O calor do fogo é melhor que o das cobertas. – respondeu simplesmente.**

**Então ele sentou-se ao lado dela no chão observando-a com uma intensidade que a deixou sem jeito.**

**- Então é uma amante do fogo! – concluiu categórico.**

**Voltou-se para encará-lo de cenho franzido.**

**- Num frio desses, quem não seria?**

**O rapaz riu de um jeito que a intrigou.**

**- É verdade. – concordou bem humorado, mas o riso de antes ainda era um mistério.**

**Percebendo o semblante sério da moça, Hyoga estranhou.**

**- O que foi? – perguntou preocupado.**

**- Nada. – mentiu, não ficar perguntando sobre cada sorriso que ele dava não é? – Eu lembrei que preciso te dizer uma coisa.**

**- E o que é?**

**Olhando fixamente aqueles olhos claros e calmos, seu rosto adquiriu uma expressão de pura emoção.**

**- Eu quero te agradecer. – o sentimento embutido em sua voz e nos olhos fez o coração dele disparar – Talvez minha vida não seja das mais preciosas e tão pouco tenha um futuro promissor. Mas sendo ela a única coisa que possuo, sou eternamente grata a você por salvá-la de uma morte no gelo.**

**Calor? Era isso que sentia inundar seu coração através do que aqueles olhos negros e sinceros transmitiam? Não sabia explicar, mas ele sentia o peito aquecer-se com a gratidão estampada no rosto dela. Nunca encontrara alguém que mostrasse tanto apreço pela oportunidade de continuar vivendo.**

**- Só fiz o que qualquer um teria feito em meu lugar. – disse simplesmente, perturbado pelo que experimentava.**

**Sorriu e balançou a cabeça devagar, negando as palavras dele.**

**- Não... não é assim. Sei bem disso e agradeço-o do fundo do coração por ter salvado minha vida. Queria que você soubesse disso.**

**Ainda sentia aquele calor. Mas por que se afetava tanto com a gratidão dela?**

**- Por que não dizemos apenas que estamos quites? – disse de repente.**

**- Quites? – não o entendia.**

**- Sim. – desviou seu olhar daqueles olhos que provocavam tanta inquietação em seu ser. Estava começando a se angustiar diante daquela gratidão toda. Nem em toda sua vida como cavaleiro deparara-se com uma vontade tão intensa de viver como a que ela lhe passava. Isso o incomodava por alguma estranha razão – Você me salvou de passar alguns dias sozinho e eu te salvei de... uma tempestade inconveniente.**

**Ela riu baixinho voltando a fitar o fogo como ele fazia.**

**- Realmente, foi muito inconveniente. – e então olhou para ele outra vez e completou séria – E você ainda deve estar querendo saber exatamente porque eu estava naquele lugar quando fui pega por ela, não é?**

**- Estou?**

**- Seria a reação normal da maioria das pessoas em seu lugar.**

**Os olhos dele adquiriram uma espécie de escuridão ou tristeza que modificaram seu semblante por alguns instantes enquanto ele dizia com uma certeza na voz que a surpreendeu.**

**- Eu não sou como a maioria das pessoas.**

**Apesar da surpresa inicial por deparar-se com tamanha intensidade em olhos sempre tão calmos, sorriu com suavidade.**

**- Claro que não. – e então completou em tom bem humorado tentando aliviar a seriedade do rosto dele – Dificilmente a maioria das pessoas precisa tanto de rosas no meio do gelo.**

**Pela primeira vez o escutou rir. E o som, mesmo que baixinho, a agradou muito. Após ver aquele lampejo de tristeza cruzar os olhos dele, descobrira que visualizar esse tipo de sentimento em seu anjo fazia seu coração gelar de angústia.**

**- Por isso eu disse que estamos quites. Você é uma boa companhia para mim.**

**Então ela se lembrou que não poderia ficar mais tempo ali, isso a entristeceu. Baixou o olhar e abraçou-se mais à manta que a envolvia. Partiria tão logo o tempo melhorasse.**

**- Está com frio? – perguntou ao vê-la encolher-se.**

**- Não, estou bem. – "Será que nada passa despercebido a ele?"**

**- De qualquer forma vou fazer um pouco de chá bem quente para você. – disse já se levantando.**

**- Não, não precisa! – exclamou.**

**- Recusando meu chá? – disse em falso tom de reprovação – Desse jeito vou ficar ofendido!**

**A moça riu da brincadeira dele e tentou se redimir da 'desfeita' que estava fazendo.**

**- Desculpe, eu só não quero dar mais trabalho para você.**

**- Ah... isso não é trabalho algum. Tenho imenso prazer em cuidar de uma moça tão bonita. – disse sorrindo com charme e depois se afastou para a cozinha preparar o chá, sem perceber que ela ficara corada diante do elogio que fizera.**

**Acompanhou-o com o olhar pensando em como é adorável. Com um sorriso nos lábios, voltou a olhar para o fogo. Fazia muito tempo desde que alguém cuidara tão bem dela, havia se esquecido de como era bom ter uma pessoa zelando por nós.**

**"Não se acostume com isso, Aska. Você não ficará mais do que uma noite na companhia dele." repreendeu-se em pensamento. "Se a mestra visse isso... com certeza diria que estou 'deixando meu objetivo de lado' por causa de um par de belos olhos azuis." e riu de si mesma. Lembrar-se da mulher forte que a treinara fez seu coração encher-se de doces memórias. Recordações do tempo em que fora feliz e não sabia disso.**

**- Os bons tempos nunca voltam... – disse refletindo em voz alta.**

**- Só se você permitir. – era ele novamente, pegando-a de surpresa com suas aparições silenciosas.**

**"Como consegue mover-se sem fazer nenhum ruído? E por que tem que me pegar sempre de surpresa?" Examinava o rosto do rapaz como se assim fosse achar a resposta.**

**Sem a menor cerimônia ele voltou a sentar-se ao seu lado e entregou-lhe uma das duas xícaras com chá que trazia consigo.**

**Ela aceitou murmurando um agradecimento qualquer e procurou evitar o olhar inquiridor dele.**

**- Está com saudades? – perguntou de repente.**

**- Saudades?**

**- Sim. Dos seus amigos na vila.**

**- Ah, isso... – e calou-se com ar triste.**

**Ele insistiu.**

**- É por isso que disse que os bons tempos nunca voltam?**

**- Não. É por outra coisa.**

**- Que coisa?**

**- Estava me lembrando de quando era pequena no lugar em que cresci. – a voz dela trazia um certo tom de melancolia.**

**- Imagino que esses três dias longe de casa estejam perturbando-a, não é?**

**- A única casa que conheço é o meu coração. E faz muito mais que três dias que estou longe dela. – isso realmente era a mais triste verdade, embora ainda soubesse apreciar as boas coisas da vida, como estar perto de um anjo – Eu não tenho amigos na vila. Morava ali há pouco tempo.**

**- Morava?**

**- Sim. Como te disse, eu estava deixando-a quando a tempestade me pegou. – explicou.**

**- Entendo...**

**A moça estranhou a falta de uma pergunta sobre porque deixava a vila. Mas pensou que era melhor assim, sem perguntas não precisaria sentir-se inclinada a revelar mais coisas sobre si do que a razão permitia.**

**- Então você também não é daqui. – concluiu o rapaz.**

**Ficaram os dois em silêncio tomando chá e observando o fogo arder na lareira, ambos perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos.**

**- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – não conseguiu se segurar.**

**- Claro.**

**- O que você faz com as rosas que consegue na vila? – encarou-o realmente curiosa. Dentre todas as coisas que não sabia sobre ele, aquela era a que mais a intrigava. Qual a finalidade daquelas flores em meio ao gelo?**

**O rapaz sorriu de um modo tão terno e carinhoso que ela quase perdeu o fôlego. E foi com um sentimento indefinível no olhar que respondeu simplesmente:**

**- Eu presenteio a mulher que mais amo com elas.**

**- Ah... – voltou-se para o fogo e tomou um pouco do chá a fim de disfarçar a pontada de decepção por saber que ele já amava uma moça. Também, o que ela esperava? Um rapaz bonito e gentil desse jeito não podia estar solteiro!**

**Hyoga**** percebeu o lampejo de tristeza nos olhos dela ao escutá-lo dizer que havia uma mulher que amava muito. Sentiu vontade de rir por causa do mal entendido, mas conteve-se. Resolveu contar um pouco mais das coisas para ela.**

**- Minha mãe morreu num naufrágio no mar do Ártico quando eu ainda era criança. Desde então eu sempre levo rosas para o túmulo dela. – claro que não ia dizer que para isso mergulhava muitos metros no fundo do mar congelado até onde sua mãe se encontrava para entregar a rosa – Ela é a mulher que eu mais amo.**

**Agora sim ficara mais do que surpresa, estava pasma com a revelação, e com uma pontada de alegria. Então essa sensação foi substituída pelo pesar por saber da tragédia da vida dele.**

**- Eu... eu sinto muito. – conseguiu murmurar baixando o olhar para a xícara que tinha entre os dedos, não sabia o que dizer para ele. Desde que se entendia por gente era sozinha, nunca tivera pais e por isso não tinha noção de como era perdê-los, só sabia que devia ser uma perda muito dolorosa.**

**- Tudo bem, não precisa ficar assim. – levou a mão até o queixo dela e tocou-a com a ponta dos dedos para fazê-la encará-lo.**

**Uma espécie de choque elétrico se irradiou por cada célula de seu corpo pelo contato com a pele dela, imediatamente recolheu a mão. Ambos se olhavam assustados com o fenômeno.**

**Hyoga**** olhou para a mão que havia tocado-a. "O que foi isso que senti?" perguntou-se. Já ouvira falar que quando tocamos uma pessoa pela qual nos sentimos atraídos, é como se levássemos um pequeno choque. Mas sentir um choque elétrico literalmente era o cúmulo. E pelo jeito, ela sentira o choque também. Estendeu a mão novamente em direção ao rosto dela e encostou a ponta dos dedos numa das faces.**

**Outro choque! Dessa vez a moça afastou o rosto interrompendo o contato. Levou a mão àquele local enquanto o encarava agora com olhos intrigantes.**

**- Não faça isso. – pediu ela – Quando você me toca sinto um choque.**

**- Eu também... – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer voltando a olhar para sua mão, ainda sem entender aquilo.**

**- É o frio. – disse a moça de repente fazendo com que imediatamente ele levantasse os olhos muito abertos para encará-la.**

**Depositando a xícara de chá do lado, ela olhou-o enigmática e com todo o cuidado tomou a xícara dele para colocar junto da sua. Depois fitou-o de modo intenso e começou a dizer suavemente:**

**- Essa mão sua está fria... Isso causa o choque quando me toca. – a manta que a envolvia veio totalmente ao chão quando ela inclinou-se em direção a ele.**

**Aska**** levou sua mão à face do rapaz com cuidado tocando-a de leve com a ponta dos dedos e sem desviar os seus olhos dos dele.**

**Novo choque! Rapidamente interrompeu o contato, mas continuou fitando-o com intensidade e inclinou-se mais para ele.**

**- Seu rosto também está frio... – falou com o rosto a centímetros do dele.**

**Hyoga**** estava hipnotizado pelos olhos dela. Não agüentaria aquela proximidade por muito tempo...**

**- Você é como um anjo. – falou rouca e fez uma pausa observando cada detalhe do rosto bonito – Os anjos não devem ser frios... – e com um movimento rápido segurou o rosto dele com ambas as mãos e colou seus lábios num beijo ardente.**

**Sentiam aquele choque percorrer seus corpos, mas isso só servia para dar-lhes mais energia enquanto se beijavam. Automaticamente as mãos dele seguraram a cintura dela puxando-a para mais perto aumentando o contato dos corpos enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Aos poucos o choque do contato foi diminuindo até desaparecer, em contrapartida a paixão nos lábios crescia cada vez mais fazendo com que um calor gostoso invadisse cada célula de seus corpos. As mãos dela deslizaram do rosto dele para a nuca puxando-o para mais perto enquanto sua língua experimentava mais daquele gosto delicioso. Quando Hyoga estreitou-a completamente nos braços, ela soltou um gemido de puro êxtase redobrando a intensidade com que o beijava. As línguas tocavam-se sem qualquer pudor passando de uma boca a outra em busca daquela maciez que somente os amantes conheciam.**

**Estava se perdendo nos lábios dele, não sabia como, mas era isso que acontecia, sentia que seu corpo derreteria-se entre os braços dele a qualquer momento. Sentir o gosto daquela boca fizera-a perder completamente a razão e somente pensar em ter mais daquele calor que a aquecia. Com o corpo colado a ele, inclinou a cabeça de lado mudando o jeito como seus lábios moviam-se sobre os dele aumentando o prazer obtido com a carícia.**

**Então a necessidade de respirar falou mais alto e ela interrompeu o beijo para tomar fôlego, abriu os olhos para fitá-lo encontrando o calmo azul dos olhos dele escurecidos pelo desejo enquanto a olhava. "Anjos são doces..." pensou continuando a olhá-lo bem de perto esperando que o ritmo das batidas de seu coração diminuísse. Se não fizesse algo voltaria a beijá-lo, por isso envolveu o pescoço dele com ambos os braços e deitando a cabeça em seu ombro e fechou os olhos procurando se acalmar.**

**Olhava-a entre seus braços e só pensava em jamais soltá-la. Suas mãos deslizaram pelas costas dela carinhosamente aprofundando o abraço, queria ter certeza de que estava bem segura junto de si. "Não vou perder uma pessoa que gosto outra vez!" prometeu para si mesmo abraçando-a mais carinhosamente ainda.**

**(Wanda Scarlet)**

**Nota da Autora: **Capítulo 3 concluído. E que capítulo! Será que eu matei a Petit? Eu mereço um prêmio por conseguir espremer um beijo tão cedo assim! Mas como uma certa pessoa (leia-se Juliane.chan) meio que me intimou a não fazer os dois demorarem muito pra isso, eu tive que dar meus pulos né! Já vou avisando: 'hentai' só pra daqui um capítulo ou dois! O Hyoga é muito fofo, a Aska está cheia de problemas e fazer os dois ir para os finalmente assim tão cedo é o cúmulo do atropelo numa fic. Por isso é melhor ir tomar uns copos de água com gelo pra baixar essa temperatura...rsrs. Agora falando sério: o Hyoga está ou não está um anjo nessa fic? Só vou deixar um recado para quem não me conhece muito bem, os meus anjos não são nada 'bonzinhos'. Me aguardem...

Só espero que tenham entendido porque o nome do capítulo é choque e também tenham subentendido o porquê desse choque.

Beijos para todos

Obrigada por ler!


	4. O querer

**Capítulo Quatro**

**"O querer"**

**(_Wanda__ Scarlet_)**

_"Se pois como anjo sois dos meus altares,_

_ Fôreis o meu custódio, e a minha guarda,_

_ Livrara eu de diabólicos azares."_

_ (Gregório de Matos)_

****

** Carinho, o mais puro e doce carinho. Era isso que sentia estando nos braços dele, os braços de um anjo. Olhos azuis como o mar e cabelos dourados como o Sol, ele era um anjo sim. Um anjo pelo qual não pedira, mas recebera sua proteção.**

** "Meu anjo"**

** As palavras ecoaram solitárias em sua mente, até chegar ao coração. Algo se rebelou contra aquilo, não estava certo, ela não podia... Aquele anjo não era seu, nem tão pouco ficaria ali com ele para sempre como gostaria. Ia embora tão logo a tempestade permitisse...**

** "A tempestade!"**

** Levantou subitamente a cabeça em alerta, olhos e ouvidos atentos a qualquer coisa.**

** - O que foi? – perguntou ele suavemente mantendo-a entre seus braços.**

** - Escute.**

** - Escutar o que? – não ouvia absolutamente nada além dos estalidos do fogo queimando com intensidade na lareira.**

** Ela afastou a cabeça para encará-lo com um sorriso radiante nos lábios.**

** - Nada. – respondeu suavemente ainda sorrindo – Nem um ruído da tempestade...**

** Apurou então seus ouvidos e constatou que realmente o som dos fortes ventos da nevasca haviam cessado por completo. Olhou para ela e sorriu de leve.**

** - Sim, parece que ela acabou.**

** Diante de seus olhos observou as duas negras pupilas da moça adquirirem pouco a pouco um brilho, assim como seu sorriso foi alargando-se de felicidade.**

** - Ela acabou! – exclamou se afastando e libertando do abraço do rapaz.**

** - O que foi? – perguntou ele não entendendo a reação dela.**

** Já de pé, Aska deu-lhe as costas e correu para o quarto sem uma palavra.**

** "O que aconteceu com ela?" pensou enquanto levantava-se também e dirigia-se até o quarto seguindo-a. Encontrou a moça mexendo nas gavetas da cômoda onde ele guardava suas roupas. Procurava algo.**

** - Onde estão minhas roupas? – perguntou com uma urgência na voz.**

** - Você vai sair?**

** - Eu... preciso ir. – disse simplesmente enquanto continuava a mexer nas roupas.**

** - Ir? Mas ir para onde?**

** - Eu preciso ir embora!**

** Não, ela não podia estar pensando nisso, não agora. Ele não podia deixá-la escapar.**

** - Por que?**

** - Porque preciso, não posso explicar, mas eu preciso ir embora o mais rápido possível. – parou de mexer nas roupas e fechou a gaveta. Ainda de costas ela ficou um pouco em silêncio, não ousava encará-lo, pois acabaria perdendo a vontade de ir, e ela precisava ir! Continuou com a voz suave – Sinto muito, Hyoga, mas eu não posso ficar.**

** - Mas você ainda não está totalmente recuperada, não pode sair assim, seu corpo não agüentará. – argumentou o rapaz.**

** - Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. Eu só... preciso de minhas roupas.**

** Diante da insistência dela, teve que ser mais duro.**

** - Não deixarei que saia. Você não está bem!**

** Com as mãos sobre a cômoda, ela fechou os punhos. Estava quase se traindo diante dele. Precisava sair dali o quanto antes, poderia acabar colocando-o em perigo se a encontrassem. Virou-se para ele com os olhos suplicantes.**

** - Hyoga, eu estou bem, já me recuperei. E isso graças somente a você. Mas é necessário que eu continue a viagem que estava fazendo antes de me encontrar. Por favor, não me peça para ficar, eu... isso só traria problemas.**

** - Não quer ficar?**

** - Sim... quer dizer, não, bem... não é isso, é que... – atrapalhou-se com as palavras. Como responder aquela pergunta? Ela queria muito ficar, gostava dele. Mas por gostar dele não poderia colocá-lo em perigo por sua causa. – Eu preciso ir.**

** - Por que? Por que precisa ir agora? – fitou bem dentro dos olhos dela de forma inquiridora.**

** - Eu... eu não posso te dizer.**

** Ela parecia angustiada. "Por que essa necessidade de partir assim tão de repente?" Não podia deixar que partisse, tinha dois bons motivos para isso. E o mais forte deles é que sentia-se muito ligado à moça.**

** Havia observado-a, estudado-a em detalhes e aprendido a conhecê-la. Quando a resgatara da neve dias atrás, seu instinto foi cuidar dela, salvá-la custe o que custasse. Estreitara o corpo macio entre seus braços queimando seu cosmo até o máximo para devolver o calor da vida a cada célula. Claro que sentira-se atraído por ela desde o primeiro instante, mas conforme o tempo foi passando acabara transformando atração em carinho, em ternura.**

** Agora a iminência de perdê-la era inaceitável para ele tanto como cavaleiro de Athena, quanto como homem. Quando vira o sorriso no rosto dela ao retornar para a cabana mais cedo, percebera que não tinha mais volta. Não conseguiria fazer o que tinha que fazer, nem tão pouco poderia deixá-la ir embora. Não queria que fosse desse jeito, queria ter ao menos uma chance com ela...**

** - No baú aos pés da cama. – falou ele simplesmente, dizendo onde ela encontraria suas roupas.**

** Virou-se e saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si. "Queria que não tivesse que ser assim..." pensou Hyoga tristemente.**

** Ainda fitando a porta fechada, ela sentia lágrimas nos olhos. Mas não as derramou, já havia aprendido que não deveria chorar pela escolhas que precisava fazer, mesmo as mais dolorosas, isso desonraria suas decisões.**

** "Sinto muito, anjo. Mas não suportaria envolvê-lo nisso..."**

** Foi até o baú onde pegou suas roupas e vestiu-as apressadamente. Não sabia quanto tempo tinha, mas não podia deixar nem mais um minuto passar sem estar fugindo. Ele correria um grande perigo enquanto ela estivesse naquele lugar.**

** Sentiu um frio arrepiar sua pele enquanto trocava de roupa. Ao terminar de abotoar seu último casaco, abraçou-se e fechou os olhos, aos poucos sentiu as vestes tornarem-se agradavelmente quentes.**

** Com cuidado, pegou a roupa que havia tirado e dobrou-a. Não acreditava, mas sentia seu coração apertado. Será que voltaria a encontrá-lo algum dia?**

** Trazendo a veste dobrada nos braços, foi até a cama, e ao lado dela, olhou uma última vez para a janela do quarto. Já tinha se acostumado com aquele quarto. "Queria que não tivesse que ser assim"**

** Inclinou-se sobre a cama depositando o tecido sobre ela.**

** Foi quando sentiu!**

** A visão turvou-se e uma dormência invadiu-lhe o corpo, as pernas amoleceram e as pálpebras ficaram pesadas.**

** - O que...? – balbuciou – Meu corpo... – caiu sobre a cama incapaz de mover um músculo sequer. Sua mente estava como que congelando-se, sentia que perdia a consciência aos poucos.**

** "O que...é esse...frio?" foi o último pensamento que teve antes de ter sua mente engolida pelas trevas.**

** Do lado de fora do quarto, o rapaz achava-se com as duas mãos espalmadas sobre a porta e de olhos fechados. Assim que percebeu que ela havia desmaiado, suspirou aliviado.**

** Encostando a testa na madeira fria, ele murmurou:**

** - Queria que não tivesse que ser assim...Aska.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Nunca sentira tamanho esgotamento desde a última batalha. Aquilo exigira o máximo de seu cosmo, estava acabado, mas conseguira. Olhou para o rosto da moça que dormia profundamente sobre a cama. Estava bem acomodada e coberta para proteger do frio que reinava.**

** "Ela fica ainda mais linda dormindo" pensou com um leve sorriso nos lábios, estava satisfeito.**

** Sentado no chão frio ao lado da porta do quarto, Hyoga mantinha as costas apoiadas na parede. Isso impedia que seu corpo desabasse e permitia que pudesse apreciar a garota deitada em sua cama.**

** Lembrava-se com nitidez do dia em que Saori havia chamado-o para uma conversa no salão do templo do Mestre do Santuário...**

_- Destruída! – perguntava incrédulo o cavaleiro de cisne – Mas essa não é uma das armaduras mais resistentes?_

_ - Sim. – respondeu calmamente a reencarnação da deusa Athena sentada no trono do grande salão – Mesmo assim existe uma forma de destruí-la, como pode ver._

_ Ele não podia acreditar, uma armadura de prata destruída em poucos segundos! Isso era inaceitável._

_ - Foi por isso, Hyoga, que eu te chamei. Preciso que você vá até aquele lugar. Como é o cavaleiro que mais conhece a região, é o mais indicado para essa missão._

_ - E o que eu devo fazer?_

_ - Aqueles guerreiros ficaram muito afastados do Santuário, eu não conheço os detalhes então não posso dar uma sentença sobre isso. Preciso que você seja os meus olhos e o meu coração nesse caso._

_ - Mas Athena, eu..._

_ - Confio em você! – interrompeu a deusa – Sei que fará a coisa certa quando chegar o momento. – fez uma pausa e acrescentou angustiada – Hyoga, uma armadura de prata foi destruída sem explicação, e a amazona de prata à qual ela pertencia, foi morta! Como deusa da justiça, e principalmente como sua protetora, é meu dever não deixar que tal ato saia impune dessa forma. Você entende?_

_ - Sim, Athena. – com uma mesura respeitosa acrescentou – Farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para garantir que a justiça seja feita!_

_ Em seguida o cavaleiro partiu para cumprir as ordens que sua deusa havia lhe dado._

** Era sua missão, estava em suas mãos a decisão de Athena. Não podia decepcioná-la!**

** Apesar de toda a certeza que Saori havia demonstrado escolhendo-o para essa missão, no momento em que seu olhar pousou sobre aquela moça, perdera a confiança em si mesmo. Não se achava mais capaz de uma decisão imparcial como deveria ser.**

** Mesmo assim, ainda conservava um pouco de bom senso e a impedira de ir embora.**

** "Eu preciso fazer o que tenho que fazer!" pensou um pouco antes de se entregar ao esgotamento completo de seu corpo devido ao grande esforço que fizera para impedi-la.**

** O cavaleiro dera o seu máximo. Se seu mestre estivesse vendo-o agora, ficaria orgulhoso do aprendiz. Realmente, ele dera o seu máximo...**

** Lá fora, outra tempestade de neve caía, com uma fúria jamais antes vista.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Gemeu baixinho ao acordar, sentia o corpo todo dormente. Aos poucos abriu os olhos, descobrindo-se ainda no quarto. Estava deitada na cama e confortavelmente coberta. Tentou lembrar o que acontecera, mas a única coisa que vinha à mente era uma roupa dobrada em seus braços e depois a sensação de um frio que parecia capaz de congelar até sua alma.**

** Sentou-se na cama e notou que estava com suas roupas. Recordava que as vestira, mas não sabia o que tinha acontecido depois. De repente ela percebeu o som, olhou assustada para a janela e viu a claridade fraca que entrava.**

**A tempestade voltara!**

**Mas como? Lembrava-se que ela tinha acabado. Será que dormira tanto a ponto de uma outra haver começado? Pelo barulho que os ventos faziam dava pra ver que era uma das mais fortes.**

**Então seu olhar foi atraído para algo no chão, ao lado da porta.**

**- Hyoga! – exclamou ao reconhecer o rapaz sentado no chão. Saiu da cama e num instante estava em frente a ele chamando-o sem obter resposta.**

**Chamou-o mais algumas vezes, mas ele continuava desacordado. Estaria mesmo dormindo?**

**Ela desesperou-se.**

**Segurou**** o rosto do rapaz com ambas as mãos e tentou levantá-lo, mas um choque elétrico forte fez com que soltasse imediatamente.**

**- Ele está muito frio!**

**E novamente com as mãos, voltou a segurar o rosto dele, ignorando o choque que sentia invadir seu corpo. Fechou os olhos e concentrou-se em passar o calor delicadamente para ele. Queimando seu cosmo desesperadamente, ela tentava devolver a temperatura natural para cada célula de Hyoga.**

**"Por favor, acorde anjo!" pensou enquanto aos poucos fazia o calor retornar ao corpo do rapaz.**

**Então duas mãos geladas cobriram as suas carinhosamente, apertando-as mais de encontro ao rosto. No mesmo instante, ela abriu os olhos assustada.**

**- Você tem mãos de fada, Aska. – murmurou ele sorrindo ainda de olhos fechados.**

**Com os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas ela abraçou-o de repente.**

**- Graças aos deuses! – disse suspirando aliviada e abraçando-se mais a ele.**

**Hyoga**** abriu finalmente os olhos e observou-a junto de si. Assim estava melhor... era assim que ela sempre devia ficar, junto dele. Retribuiu o abraço com todo carinho.**

**"Espero que um dia me perdoe, minha fada. Espero que me perdoe por fazer isso com você..." pensou ele sucumbindo ao sono que tomava conta de seu corpo e sua mente.**

**Sentindo o peso do corpo dele sobre si, constatou que havia caído no sono. Ela sabia que estava bem, apenas cansado, mas agora tinha certeza de que ele não corria nenhum perigo, apenas dormia.**

**"Eu não sei o que você fez, mas quase acabou com sua vida! Nada vale tanto assim, anjo"**

**(Wanda Scarlet)**

**Nota da autora: **Ahhh...não deixei tão misterioso quanto eu pensei! Queria que tivesse ficado mais suspense do que ficou, mas se eu escondesse mais coisas acabaria ocultando o sentimento dos dois. Não aconteceu nada aqui, por isso no próximo vou compensar com uma ceninha mais 'quentinha', por assim dizer. Espero que tenha deixado algumas pessoas felizes, e com a pulga atrás da orelha com o loirinho...rsrs. Estou fazendo o meu máximo com ele! Espero que não esteja descaracterizando o cisne nessa fic, odiaria ver isso.

Alguém aí sabe o que foi que ele aprontou? É algo bem simples e está até explícito nesse capítulo. Agora quanto ao que ele VAI aprontar, isso é outra história...

Beijos para todos

Obrigada por ler!

Wanda Scarlet


	5. O tempo

**Capítulo Cinco**

**"O tempo"**

**(_Wanda__ Scarlet_)**

** Até hoje nunca soubera porque alguém como ela havia sido mandada para treinar em uma região tão ao norte, onde as temperaturas são baixas e o gelo domina completamente o lugar. Logo ela que nascera com uma estranha habilidade para o fogo.**

** Sua mestra logo percebeu esse detalhe e baseou boa parte do treinamento de Aska no controle sobre altas temperaturas. Claro que fora sempre um desafio duplo para a moça, acostumada a climas quentes como da ilha de onde viera. Viver em meio ao frio enquanto expandia seu domínio do fogo fora difícil! Quantas vezes não passara o dia inteiro com dificuldades para se movimentar devido às descargas elétricas que a neve produzia em seu corpo por causa do choque de temperaturas? Em tanto tempo de treinamento até já havia se acostumado com o choque do vento gelado em seu rosto, mas jamais se adaptara àquele lugar, embora um dia fora capaz de tudo para assegurar sua paz.**

** Resolvera ser uma amazona porque acreditava que sua habilidade existia por algum motivo. Tinha o poder de ajudar as pessoas, protegê-las. E era isso que pretendia ao iniciar a jornada rumo a esse destino que escolhera para si.**

** Mas 'o destino aos deuses pertence', não era assim que haviam lhe ensinado? O dela também pertenceria a um deus, pertenceria à Athena!**

** A deusa da justiça pela qual decidira tornar-se guerreira a fim de assegurar o bem estar e a felicidade de quem ela amava. Essa era a coisa mais importante em sua vida, era o sentimento mais especial em seu coração desde pequena. Morreria por isso.**

** Se fechasse os olhos por um instante ainda seria capaz de sentir o calor absurdo emanado pela casa em chamas e ouvir os gritos desesperados de sua mestra implorando que Aska parasse. Mas já era tarde, muito tarde para ela voltar atrás...**

**---------------------------------------------------**

** - Cinco horas. – a voz ecoou séria pelo quarto despertando-o por completo.**

** Na cama, o rapaz acabava de abrir os olhos e sentar-se. Ao ouvi-la virou-se imediatamente para a direção de onde aquela voz suave e fria vinha. Deparou-se com a moça sentada numa cadeira ao lado da mesa com os braços cruzados e um olhar estranhamente profundo.**

** - Dormi por cinco horas? – perguntou ainda um pouco atordoado.**

** - Não. Passaram-se três dias desde que você quase morreu. – a lembrança dele desacordado dando uma pequena pontada em seu coração, mas sufocou o sentimento e continuou de modo frio com os olhos fixos no rosto dele – Me refiro a outro tempo...**

** Ele pareceu não perceber a insinuação por trás das palavras.**

** - Três dias! – passou a mão pelo rosto, não pensava que o esforço havia sido tanto, olhou para ela – Obrigado por cuidar de mim. – e sorriu de modo gentil e sinceramente agradecido.**

** Mesmo diante daquele sorriso lindo, ela não podia deixar-se abalar. Desviou o olhar, não ia cair nos encantos daquele anjo novamente!**

** - 'Fiz o que qualquer pessoa teria feito', não foi assim que você respondeu quando lhe agradeci?**

** - É verdade... Mas mesmo assim, obrigado.**

** - Apenas estamos quites. – disse com frieza e voltando a olhá-lo – Mas isso não muda o fato de que se leva cinco horas para chegar nessa cabana a partir do lugar onde eu desmaiei no meio da tempestade. Uma distância muito grande para ser vencida numa mesma noite, ainda mais quando uma nevasca muito forte dificulta a viagem.**

** O rosto dele adquiriu uma expressão séria de impassibilidade que em nada condizia com a genuína surpresa que experimentava pela revelação dela. "Então ela já sabe disso..." Mas não demonstrou nada do que se passava por sua cabeça. Ele nada dizia, apenas a encarava sem qualquer indício de algum sentimento no rosto ou nos olhos.**

** Ela continuou:**

** - A princípio eu não havia me dado conta do tempo da viagem, mas quando tive que ir à vila notei a... 'pequena distância' que separa essa cabana daquele vilarejo que deixei. Esse detalhe somado àquela tempestade deixa óbvio que não tem como completar o trajeto em tão pouco tempo quanto me disse. – os olhos negros estavam agora mais escuros ainda, ao passo que os azuis continuavam calmos e impassíveis – A menos que não seja uma pessoa comum...**

** - Onde quer chegar? – perguntou ele por fim.**

** - Onde você acha que quero?**

** - Está falando por enigmas, por que não é mais clara?**

** - Mais clara? – levantou-se da cadeira e aproximou-se da cama onde ele encontrava-se sentado, olhou-o significativamente por alguns instantes e enfim disse – Hyoga, cavaleiro de bronze de Cisne. Por que não disse que é o enviado de Athena para me matar?**

** Era impressão sua ou aquele pequeno brilho nos olhos dela seriam lágrimas?**

** O rapaz suspirou e fechou os olhos por um instante, tornando a abri-los para lançar um olhar frio para a moça.**

** - Então você já descobriu. – concluiu suavemente.**

** - Um pouco tarde demais, mas descobri. – estava confusa com a dor que sentia, ao mesmo tempo que sentia a morte perto e temia isso, algo novo para ela. Sabia que não poderia confiar em ninguém, mas por que saber que jamais poderia ter confiado nele abalava-a tanto? – Por que você deixou que demorasse todo esse tempo?**

** Quando descobrira a armadilha em que havia caído, desejara estar sonhando, aquilo não podia ser verdade! Mas era, e não havia nada que podia fazer quanto a isso.**

** Queria ajudá-lo enquanto ele se recuperava na cama. Resolvera ir até a vila buscar as rosas das quais havia lhe falado, aquelas que usava para presentear a falecida mãe.**

** A distância não fora um problema para ela, devido ao treinamento que tivera soubera percorrer todo o caminho em algumas horas. Teria feito em bem menos tempo se não tivesse que enfrentar a estranha tempestade que caía forte sobre um raio de dois quilômetros à partir da cabana.**

** Isso a intrigou. Como alguém seria capaz de resgatá-la daquele ponto onde havia desmaiado e na mesma noite levado para aquele abrigo que se encontrava tão longe? Nem sequer na orla da floresta havia entrado, e disso tinha certeza! E que tipo de nevasca cai incessantemente numa pequena área como aquela? Alguma coisa estava errada, alguma coisa estava muito errada!**

** Então o enigma se resolveu quando perguntou para o dono da única loja que vendia rosas naquela vila sobre o rapaz que morava numa cabana na floresta.**

_- Ahhh... o cavaleiro! Sim, eu o conheço. Sempre compra rosas de mim. – respondeu animado o velho comerciante._

_ - Cavaleiro?_

_ - Sim. Hyoga de Cisne! É assim que é conhecido pelas pessoas da região._

_ - E... quando foi a última vez que o viu?_

_ - Hum... – o velho pensou por alguns instantes e depois respondeu – Não tenho muita certeza do dia... mas acho que foi na semana passada. Isso! Semana passada. Voltou da Grécia e veio aqui para pegar as rosas de costume. – olhou intrigado para a moça – Você é amiga dele?_

_ - Ah... eu... não, não sou amiga dele. – pelo menos isso era verdade – Sou nova aqui e não sabia quem morava na floresta._

** Com um pouco de paciência e sorte conseguira descobrir qual tipo de rosa o cavaleiro sempre procurava e comprou muitas. Ao voltar para a cabana, no caminho deixou lágrimas surgirem no canto dos olhos que congelaram assim que entrou na área castigada pela tempestade. Não havia dúvidas, ela fora encontrada!**

** Após alguns instantes encarando-a, desviou o olhar e se levantou da cama. Andou até a porta devagar e abriu-a, parou e disse sem fitá-la:**

** - Peço que não saia daqui até eu voltar.**

** - E o que te faz pensar que faria algo tão estúpido, cavaleiro? Meu tempo de fugir já passou...**

** Ele saiu fechando a porta firmemente atrás de si. Sabia que ela não tentaria partir, se quisesse já o teria feito assim que soube quem ele era.**

**(Wanda Scarlet)**

**Nota da autora: **Tah, eu sei que prometia algo mais quente e em vez disso agora eu entrego algo muuuuito frio e ainda por cima curto demais. Mas realmente não teve jeito! Eu não podia atropelar as coisas. Só os deuses sabem como eu toh querendo que os dois se beijem novamente, mas está muito difícil! T.T O próximo capítulo vai estar bem fofo, vou mostrar o loirinho na sua melhor forma 'anjo' de ser. E finalmente dará pra saber exatamente quem a Aska é. Espero que não faça vcs esperarem muito.

Beijos

Obrigada por ler!


	6. O motivo

**Capítulo Seis**

**"O motivo"**

**(_Wanda Scarlet_)**

** "****Ninguém é perfeito, cometemos nossos erros. E esse cavaleiro está cometendo um ao adiar o inevitável." dizia a si mesma em pensamento pela milésima vez. Por que ele não agia conforme suas ordens e acabava logo com aquilo? Aquela espera era uma forma de punição?**

** Não sabia.**

** Não queria saber.**

** Ele a encontrara. Depois de tanto fugir, ele a encontrara quando estava quase nos braços da morte. Mais motivos para conformar-se com seu destino, impossível! Tivera tempo para pensar enquanto o observava recuperar-se. No final, admitira para si mesma que o tempo de fugir havia acabado, definitivamente.**

** "Essa espera está me matando" pensou enquanto caía no sono. Não adiantava lutar como vinha fazendo, seu destino fora selado assim que ele a encontrou.**

**---------------------&-----------------------**

** O frio a acordara.**

** Seu corpo tremia da cabeça aos pés, mesmo enrolada no grosso cobertor. Tentou esquentar-se usando o cosmos, mas não conseguiu, o frio era tanto que roubava-lhe as energias. Levantou-se mantendo o cobertor ao redor de si, o tecido grosso arrastando no chão conforme caminhava até a porta. Abriu-a devagar, apesar de não saber se podia sair do quarto, resolveu arriscar-se.**

** Chegou na sala e a encontrou na penumbra, iluminada pelo brilho avermelhado vindo da lareira. Assim que avistou o fogo, não pensou duas vezes, foi direto para perto e sentou-se no chão quente junto a ela.**

** Estendeu suas mãos para as chamas tocando-as delicadamente sem que essas a queimassem. Podia sentir suas forças voltando conforme o calor do fogo passava para seu corpo pelo contato com as palmas. Amaldiçoava-se em pensamento pela fraqueza, era só o ar adquirir frio e logo vinha a dificuldade para concentrar seu cosmos. Porém, aquele frio estava difícil, por estar dentro de uma cabana não devia sentir tanto assim. Mas parecia que estava lá fora no meio de uma tempestade de neve de tão gelado ao seu redor.**

** "Assim é melhor"**

** O fogo devolvera um pouco de sua energia.**

** - Você demorou. – falou uma voz suave às suas costas.**

** Não precisava virar-se para saber quem era. Como suspeitou, ele tinha algo a ver com o frio que a despertara, pois sentiu o ar a sua volta aquecer-se aos poucos.**

** - Deveria adivinhar que era para eu sair do quarto? – perguntou seca recolhendo as mãos das chamas para enrolar-se mais ao cobertor que a envolvia.**

** - Uma guerreira sabe ler nas entrelinhas. – saiu de onde estava e atravessou a sala devagar até ela – Creio que sua mestra ensinou-lhe isso.**

** Aska virou o rosto quando ele sentou-se ao seu lado em frente à lareira. Não queria encará-lo.**

** - Ensinou. Mas como bem sabe, não sou mais uma guerreira.**

** - Uma vez que o foi, jamais deixará de ser.**

** Ficaram em silêncio durante um tempo. Até que Hyoga começou a falar, sem tirar os olhos das chamas:**

** - Eu não vim para te matar. – disse simplesmente – Essa não foi a missão que Athena me deu.**

** Encarou-o realmente surpresa.**

** - Então qual é?**

** - Descobrir a verdade. Toda a verdade sobre o incidente com a armadura de prata... – fez uma pausa e olhou para ela - ...e sobre a morte da amazona que a possuía.**

** Seus olhos sustentaram aquele olhar inquiridor dele sem qualquer sombra de medo ou intimidação. Conhecia-se bem demais para pensar em hesitar ou demonstrar fraqueza, muito menos para negar os fatos.**

** - E por isso veio atrás de mim. – não era uma pergunta, sim uma afirmação.**

** - E por isso vim atrás de você. – confirmou ele.**

** Não mudou a situação. Apesar dele não ser o cavaleiro designado para matá-la, isso não queria dizer que nenhum outro seria.**

** - Há quanto tempo você me segue? – nem por um instante fora ingênua de acreditar que fora encontrada na neve por ele simplesmente por acaso, o guerreiro já deveria estar seguindo seus passos há mais tempo.**

** - Desde que chegou à vila. – percebeu a expressão estranha no rosto dela – Está surpresa?**

** - Não com isso. – respondeu sincera e desviou o olhar para o fogo, começou murmurando – Só não entendo porque não deixou que eu... – a frase morreu na garganta, era uma pergunta tola de se fazer – O que quer saber de mim, cavaleiro? – perguntou com a voz firme.**

** - Apenas a verdade sobre o que houve com a armadura e a amazona.**

** Aska fechou os olhos e suspirou, ainda era difícil dizer aquilo.**

** - Eu destruí a armadura. – disse devagar com os olhos vidrados nas chamas.**

** - E a amazona?**

** - Já estava acabada antes, queimou junto com a armadura.**

** Ficaram ambos em silêncio, a moça sentindo seu coração acelerado pelas lembranças que as palavras evocaram em sua mente, era doloroso demais recordar a vida que jogara fora em virtude de um capricho seu.**

** - Isso é tudo? – ele rompeu o silêncio.**

** Ela baixou os olhos triste.**

** - Sim. – murmurou.**

** Realmente, era tudo. Sua vida inteira resumia-se àqueles dois acontecimentos trágicos e vergonhosos. Dali por diante foi só fuga, ir para o mais longe possível onde seu passado não a alcançasse. Demorou para admitir a si mesma, mas era impossível fugir do que fora. Como ele dissera: 'Uma vez que o foi, jamais deixará de ser'. E ela fora traidora de seus princípios naquele ato desesperado, uma outra vida em outro lugar não mudaria isso.**

** - Diga-me...Aska. – chamou-lhe a atenção, pronunciou o nome dela devagar propositalmente – Realmente quer que eu acredite nisso que me disse?**

** Imediatamente levantou o olhar para o rosto do rapaz.**

** - Como?**

** - Perguntei se você quer que eu acredite no que acabou de contar. – estranhamente um sorriso curvou levemente os lábios dele – É muito difícil aceitar sua versão dos fatos como sendo verdadeira quando a armadura encontra-se intacta sob custódia do Partenon e suas sacerdotizas na Grécia, sem contar que você está aqui na minha frente, sã e salva.**

** Encarava-o com os olhos muito abertos. Não imaginava que já houvessem descoberto sobre aquilo...**

** Sua armadura, de fato não havia desaparecido. Fora destruída por suas chamas sim, mas isso fazia parte do ritual de liberação do poder da prata transformando em algo mais forte. Confiara a nova armadura surgida aos cuidados de sua amgia Ange, sacerdotiza de Athena no Partenon. Mas parece que nem mesmo ela foi capaz de manter o segredo longe dos olhos e ouvidos da deusa.**

** - Eu fui encarregado de descobrir toda a verdade, não só a 'versão oficial'. – fez uma pausa antes de completar sério – Athena quer saber seus motivos para ter realizado aquele ritual.**

** Com o semblante trite, a moça baixou os olhos.**

** Ele segurou o queixo dela com a ponta dos dedos e a fez encará-lo.**

** - E desde que a vi pela primeira vez, também quero muito saber o que a levou àquilo. – falou suavemente.**

** Aqueles olhos azuis, por que a fascinavam tanto a ponto de hipnotizá-la?**

** - Quando a vi na vila vivendo humildemente feliz entre os aldeões, não acreditei que houvesse tirado proveito do poder da armadura. Eu te observei atentamente entre aquelas pessoas, contemplei suas boas ações para com eles. Mesmo não tendo nenhum vínculo com qualquer um, você os ajudou em tudo que pôde sem nunca pedir nada em troca. – soltou o rosto dela mas continuou fitando-a – Tudo pela simples satisfação de saber que fazia o certo, não é? Como alguém assim pode trair os ideais de Athena e cometer um crime contra sua honra guerreira?**

** Por um instante, se perdeu nos olhos dele. Mas logo desviou o olhar para as chamas.**

** - O que pretende cavaleiro? Se não veio ao meu encontro para me matar, nem me levar para Athena, qual é sua missão afinal?**

** - Eu já disse. Descobrir a verdade.**

** - Já sabe toda.**

** - Não. Não basta saber o que você fez. Falta o motivo para suas ações.**

** - E desde quando o motivo importa? – um sorriso melancólico surgiu nos lábios dela – Não existe motivo por trás da busca pelo poder, somente egoísmo. Eu abusei do poder de minha armadura por puro capricho, cavaleiro. Destruí a amazona dentro de mim traindo os princípios de uma defensora de Athena com esse ato.**

** - Para quê precisava daquele poder?**

** - Me sentir viva, eu acho. – riu um pouco ao lembrar o que conseguiu com aquilo, completou veemente – E não me arrependo. Faria tudo novamente se preciso fosse.**

** - Entendo... – murmurou Hyoga enquanto se perdia em meio a suas lembranças.**

**Ela lembrava-lhe muito a si mesmo. Também buscara um poder que o fizesse sentir-se vivo de alguma forma.**

**- O que Athena pretende fazer comigo, cavaleiro? – tirou-o de seus devaneios, ela sabia que usar o poder da própria armadura para satisfazer suas ambições é um crime grave entre cavaleiros e amazonas.**

**Encontrou o olhar inquiridor dela e sorriu enigmático em retorno.**

**- Por isso ela me enviou. – levantou-se dando-lhe as costas e caminhou sob o olhar atento dela até a cozinha enquanto falava – Athena não tolera injustiça, ela não quer os atos, quer o motivo por trás deles. Mas você está se recusando a dar-lhe isso... – e desapareceu na entrada do outro cômodo deixando-a sozinha.**

**(Wanda Scarlet)**

**Nota da autora:** É, eu sei que além de ficar um tempão sem atualizar, ainda não fiz os dois se beijarem. Mas eu estou tentando gente! Agora que estou sem internet a coisa complicou mais ainda, só que farei o possível pra poder atualizar pelo menos uma vez por semana. E então? Será que deu pra esclarecer um pouco mais da Aska ou eu acabei fazendo com que o mistério aumentasse mais ainda? Ahh...antes que me esqueça. Partenon é o templo em honra à deusa Athena que fica na cidade de Atenas, se não me engano é o maior templo dela. Acredito que seja lá que fiquem as sacerdotizas da deusa né? Agora sobre a sacerdotiza chamada Ange e que é amiga da Aska, bem... vou deixar para apresentá-la na minha próxima fic de Saint Seiya onde darei uma atenção especial para essa personagem. Por enquanto fica o nome dela. (imagino que a Petit deva estar pelo menos dando pulinhos de alegria, ou irritação por ter mencionado a Ange em BOUND).

De qualquer forma...obrigada a todos por acompanharem.

Beijos

Wanda Scarlet


	7. A lenda

**Capítulo Sete**

"**A lenda"**

**(Wanda Scarlet)**

**_- Então, o destino dela seria a morte de qualquer jeito. – concluiu categórico._**

**_- Não, cavaleiro, não é tão simples assim. – contradisse a velha mestra – Apesar de ser assim que seria, não foi desse jeito que as coisas aconteceram._**

**_- Então como aconteceram?_**

**_- A armadura de prata da estrela Astréia possui um poder que só pode ser liberado quando for destruída. Somente a amazona que a possui pode fazer isso. E por um breve período ela adquire um certo 'poder divino'. Por esse breve período... ela torna-se uma deusa. – fez uma pausa, um sorriso triste curvou-lhe os lábios – Mas todo tipo de poder tem um preço, não é?_**

**_O cavaleiro de Cisne não respondera a essa pergunta retórica e a mulher continuou._**

**_- Diz uma antiga lenda que há muitos anos atrás existiu uma deusa que escolheu viver entre os humanos. Durante o tempo que ela esteve no nosso mundo, conheceu todas as faces de nossa espécie, a boa... e a ruim. – respirou profundamente antes de prosseguir – Mas Astréia, esse era o nome da deusa, ficou tão chocada e triste com a crueldade e injustiça que presenciou no mundo que voltou aos céus em forma de cometa, assustada com tudo isso. Lá ela abdicou de seus poderes divinos a fim de que a terrível dor que sentia em seu coração desaparecesse. Sem seus poderes e também sem qualquer outro sentimento, inclusive dor e amor, ela então se transformou na mais fria estrela da constelação de Virgem._**

**_- E a armadura dela tem esse mesmo destino?_**

**_- Se 'ela' queria resgatar o poder divino de Astréia no ritual, sim._**

**_- Mas a armadura continua nesse mundo. Como isso é possível?_**

**_A mulher então riu baixinho deixando-o mais intrigado._**

**_- Aska ainda está nesse mundo, não é? Então por que a sua armadura não haveria de estar também? – ainda sorrindo ela explicou – A armadura é eterna, assim como a estrela que representa. Não desaparece._**

**_- Então como...?_**

**_- A armadura libera o poder pelo período certo para sua amazona... – interrompeu-o – ...e então a abandona indo renascer em seu lugar sagrado._**

**_- O Pathernon. – deduziu, pois era onde localizara a armadura alguns dias atrás._**

**_- Astréia era uma deusa muito ligada à justiça, nada mais natural que o templo da deusa da justiça, Athena, fosse o lugar sagrado de sua armadura, não acha?_**

**_- A senhora mencionou um 'preço' para o poder da armadura. O que isso quer dizer?_**

**_- A vida, cavaleiro... a vida. Como quem usa a armadura é uma mortal e não uma deusa, algum poder precisa ser consumido para que o ritual se realize._**

**_- E a vida seria o maior poder de um corpo mortal..._**

**_- Sim. Ela se consome no processo._**

**_Ele franziu o cenho, visivelmente confuso._**

**_- Não me parece uma troca justa. A senhora mesma não acabou de dizer que Astréia era uma deusa muito ligada à justiça? Como pode um ritual tão injusto assim fazer parte de seu legado? – citou as etapas – Primeiro usa-se todo o cosmos para tentar destruir a armadura, em seguida o poder de uma deusa é liberado para quem conseguiu isso por um curto período de tempo, quando o tempo acaba a vida dessa pessoa é consumida por completo e então... ela morre? – estava intrigado e ao mesmo tempo confuso com o sentido daquelas palavras. Por fim perguntou – O que se espera conseguir abreviando a própria morte desse jeito em troca de alguns instantes de poder?_**

**_- Talvez... um milagre cavaleiro. Talvez um milagre... – foi a resposta enigmática da mestra que treinara Aska para o Cavaleiro de Bronze de Cisne quando este havia interrogado-a sobre os fatos estranhos que haviam acontecido com a Amazona de Prata de Astréia._**

_**Continua...**_

**(Wanda Scarlet)**

**Nota da autora: **quebrando um pouco a tensão. Achei interessante colocar um flashback da conversa que o Hyoga teve com a mestra da Aska. Agora só falta mais uma coisa que preciso revelar e aí dará pra entender qual é a da Aska nesse passado estranho. Mas isso eu vou deixar pra ela mesma contar pro Cisne. Afinal... loiro interessantes e espertos como ele sabem como ser bem persuasivo. Acho que não tem como ela guardar por mais tempo o motivo de tudo isso.

Beijos para todos

E muito obrigada por ler!

Wanda


End file.
